Under My Comand
by sap920
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Jehu could control Haou and make his dark desires come true. Rated M for language and maybe some violence also there is a half lemon so be warned. Pairings: main HaouXJehu, side JudaiXJohan. I'm kinda such at summery.</html>


Hey there!

I'm back, sorry that I'm not updating it's just that my second year in high school started and it's really hard as I finished watch an anime and my sister gave me an great idea of how to use some of the anime concept with dark spiritshipping.

WARNING

This fic is rated M for language and maybe some violence, also *whispering* we're talking about Haou and Jehu so it's kinda easy to understand why*

Also it's yaoi fanfic/boy x boy love so if you haters of spiritshipping and dark spiritshipping pairing go burn until you become black crisp in hell and don't read this story!

p.s. There could be some grammar mistakes so if there is, please tell me=)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the concept I took from the anime and the Manga InuYasha. I only own the story itself.

Note: Jehu is Johan that was possessed by Yubel, Johan=Jesse, Judai=Jaden, Haou=The Supreme King

**Under My Command **

This was another dark day in the other dimension where Haou and his personal Knight lived. Haou just came back and entered his room after another long tiring battle against one of the villagers that protected their home. He didn't had energy or the patient to talk with someone, the only thing he wanted to do is to lay down on his bed. What Haou didn't knew that a person, Jehu, set down on the dark king's bed and waited for him. Jehu couldn't wait until his ruler will come back, he was eager to see the mighty king after all Jehu had a special surprise for him.

Hard steps of tiredness echoed through the long holes, When Haou started to open the door of his slumber Jehu got really excited. Haou saw Jehu sitting calmly on his soft bed and started to get annoyed, he knew exactly what Jehu planned to do. "Oh, hey there Haou -chan, I really missed you, you know? I didn't knew what to do when you were out rampaging over innocent people." "Cut it off, leave me alone, I want to rest a little so don't take the only alone time I have." " How cruel of you and even when I have present for you, your just mean". Haou gave a suspicious look, he knew Jehu good, When it comes to presents he always gave only things that hurt him." what is it this time? Whine? Handcuffs? I will get blind? "Haou said sarcastically."As I know you, you mean, you can't appreciate anything I give you. Well never mind, I will still give you my present to you."

Jehu took out a black beads necklace from his pocket and somehow succeed in putting it around Haou's neck. "Wow Jehu I'm impressed, it's the first time you don't try to rape me." "Don't worry now the fun begins." Jehu said with a voice full lust. "Take off your armor!" Jehu Command. "Ha! Like I wi-" Haou was cut off when his hands started to take off the armor. "What the hell?! What's going on?! JEHU-EXPLAIN-NOW!" Haou shout out so loud that you could heard it in every single spot in the dimension. "Ha-ha-haou chan, please relax, I can explain this so just shut up for a minute." Jehu asked his dark king with a fear hiding secretly in his tone. "OK but make it quick, I have better things to do than waste it on you." By this time Haou's armor was completely removed and what was left is his long black jacket with silver stripes(sorry I don't know how to describe). "Well to make things short this necklace can make you do every command I tell you." "Jehu you bastard! Get it out! Now! Or I will make you regret what you did by putting you in the dungeon for a week!" "You need to be smarter Haou-chan, if you keep treating me like a dog, I will treat you like my property until you give me the respect I should get." "On my dead body I will respect you, all what you trying to do is to rape me or just to seduce me." Haou said angrily to Jehu with a glance of death that said 'Fuck you!'. "OK, I understand, we'll do it in your way. Lay down boy." Haou immediately fell on the bed while his face on the pillow looking at Jehu. "Now let the fun being" Jehu said seductively.

**Half lemon starts! (didn't planed to do it but here I go) **

Jehu looked into the dark brunnete golden eyes with an fearless glance, Haou was able to see his reflection in the dark blunnete deep orange eyes. "what's wrong Haou-chan? You don't seemed to be glad that I'm going bring so much pleasure to you this night." "Sorry to disappoint you Jehu but I won't let you do whatever you want, I won't give up my pride for your sick fantasies." "Sometimes you really stupid, if you love me and I love you so it's ok we'll fuck each other a little. But don't forget that it will not be the first time." Jehu whispered to Haou's ear. A chill ran in the brunnete spine when the warm air was blown onto his right ear, as much as he wanted this secretary Haou was too much tired and hot blooded for this right now. Haou didn't paid attention in this current moment so Jehu took advantage of it. His right hand went down until he touched the hardening clothed member of Haou. Immediately the dark brunette got nervous and started muffled lowly "What do you think you doing?" "Nothing, just teasing you a little. After all it's fun to hear you moan." "Jehu I swear, if you dare cross the line I will make you pay!" Jehu didn't paid attention and slid with his hand Haou's cloths until he left only in his boxers. Jehu got closer and took one of Haou's nipples in his mouth while the other hand roamed on the dark brunette body. Haou tried so hard not to moan, he didn't wanted to give Jehu what he wanted. "what's wrong Haou-chan? You seen holding up, unless you don't prove me you enjoy so I will keep teasing you." Haou already got really annoyed from Jehu's behavior. 'I'm sure that the only thought he have in his mind is fuck Haou and fuck hard!'

**Half lemon ended(sorry, I'm kinda suck when it comes to lemons3[ but maybe it's a good thing that I don't have a perverted mind ;] ) **

"Oh god Jehu you need to know how to be less aggressive, now my ass is painful as hell." "Well my sweet darling Haou-chan, it's not my fault you are so tight, it was hard for me too." "Yeah blaming me will solve everything, you never change." "But it's a good thing otherwise you didn't knew what I want." Jehu said with a grin on his face. "Whatever, as long as I can sleep a little now" "Well sorry to disappoint you but it's almost the time for you to torture the citizens of yours, after all you want to still be the king don't you?" "See you later" Haou went again to send some villagers to the stars when he just noticed something important "Fuck! Dammit! I forgot to remove this stupid beads from my neck! I hope that no one saw this freaking shitting beads."

**Mean while at Duel Academy's cliff**

Judai laid down on the green grass under the blooming tree. "Ah days like this I'm really glad we have a day off." "Ju-chan you usually sneaking out off class to be here so you always here." Johan said while he got closer to Judai and touched his chick gently. "Jo-kun what are you doing here? Not that I didn't wanted to see you it's just-" Judai was than cuted of by Johans sweet lips. All what Judai could was to blush and moan into the kiss while Johan's tongue roamed Judai's mouth, tasting the sweet taste of his mouth. It was like a drug he couldn't get enough of it but the lack of oxygen was great and the steamed kiss broke up. "What was that for?" Judai asked quality while he breathed the clear air slowly. "I just missed you a little, that's all." "Ne(translation: hey) Johan, you think we can be together like this?" "Why you asking something like that suddenly? Is something wrong?" "I don't know, it's just I'm really glad you are next to me." "Awwww, I'm happy to hear that and don't worry I will never let you be alone." with these words their lips got connected again hoping this moment will never stop.

_'I can't believe it, aniki_ (translation: big brother *you already know who is he*) _always with Johan. What he have I don't? I'm much prettier and I saw Judai first, damm that Johan'_

While shou spied on Judai and Johan Ruby and Hane(translation: winged) kuriboh played peacefully near a flower garden close to the cliff.

The wind kept blowing gently on both couples, the dark couple on a veranda at the other dimension and the bright couple on a cliff at Duel Academy.

**The End. **

Jehu: why so short? I wanted so badly more time with my Haou-chan :'(

Me: sorry, I was out of ideas that's why I somehow also wrote about Judai and Johan.

Haou: it's good this was short, that way I will not be raped again by Jehu.

Me: sorry to disappoint you but maybe I will keep this one shot with more chapters ;D


End file.
